


I will find you in another life

by StupidComputer



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: 1920s AU, Drabble, M/M, Mafia AU, Multiple Drabbles, and rich bfs were called daddys, apparently cash meant a kiss, as well as more ships, i'm kink shaming the 1920s, more tags will be added, this is gonna be one of those collections of drabbles that don't really connect, this will be gibson centric though, with some terrible slang that i just looked up off the internet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidComputer/pseuds/StupidComputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The multi verse theory states that there are multiple universes all with infinite possibilities. Is it possible for one creature-be it man, monkey, or something entirely different-to keep finding his family and his love, life after life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will find you in another life

**Author's Note:**

> The booze ain’t cheap but it sure is effective. Especially for a certain British underboss. What happens at speakeasies stays at speakeasies. What happens about them is another story.  
> Ship:Antauri/Gibson, 1920s mafia au

Antauri could feel the vibrations of the club from under his feet as he did his paperwork; laughter and music rang out with people having little concern about getting caught. The Hyper Club was the perfect getaway, stationed in a grey area of the city where neither north nor south end police had jurisdiction. The small corner was a stone paved block of freedom. And Antauri ruled it all. The small area was one of many that he oversaw; the crime ran as smoothly as the booze under his watch.

As the musicians played on late into the night, the smell of alcohol was lifted up through the floor boards and into the office. But it didn’t just come from underneath. It wafted from the side door along with the smell of rot and blood. He didn’t even have to look up to know who was coming in.

“Hello Gibson.” He said.

Gibson, in turn, responded with a chuckle.

“Hey there, daddy-o.” Gibson said, his words slightly slurred.

That made Antauri look up and shot Gibson an aggravated look.

“You’re drunk.” Antauri tried to make the words sound cold, but as he spoke Gibson took a few wobbly steps towards him and fell in his lap.

It was then that he realized that Gibson was covered in red, sticky blood. He had been doing his experiments, which explained the drunkenness.

“You know I need to be when I work. It keeps my hand steady.”

“I highly doubt that.” Antauri couldn’t keep the amused tone out of his voice.

Gibson let out a full blown laugh and pressed his wet hands to Antauri’s suit. While the mafia boss didn’t quite approve of the other’s experimentations, he had to admit that Gibson was effective in both getting rid of people and dealing with the remains. He was often pleased with the medic’s methods. What he wasn’t please with was the blood on his suit. So when Gibson leaned forward for a kiss, Antauri stuck his hand out to cover his face.

“Bank’s closed.” He said, resulting in a scoff from Gibson.

“I thought I was the only one allowed to use youngster’s slang. So no cash, huh?”

“You got blood on my suit.”

With a mock look of understanding and a pout, Gibson took his still messy hand and rubbed into the stain on Antauri’s suit jacket.

“There,” He said, “All better. Besides, black looks so dull on you. Why not something fancier? That’s what the hullabaloo is about now of days. What about something…something silver?”

“Silver?”

“Mmhm.” Gibson nodded, “Silver. With-with obsidian buttons and real silver trim.”

“And how,” Antauri asked, “are you planning on paying for this? Because I can assure you that I’m not about to go out and get something so unnecessarily lavish.”

“With my _actual_ cash.”

“The cash that I pay you?”

Antauri sighed as he leaned back in the chair and pulled Gibson closer to him; the other’s face was already comfortably situated between his shoulder and neck. He shivered as Gibson pressed open mouth kisses to his throat. The vibrations of Gibson’s next words melted into his skin.

“What if I have my own investments on the side?”

“I’d have to bump you off of course.”

Gibson’s next words sent both of them clattering to the floor.

“Please do.”

And so the speakeasy went far into the night, covering up any noises from above. Such was the life of a Mafia boss and underboss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a little set of drabbles all centering around Gibson. Most will be shippy, others will be family centric. I love suggestions for aus, drabbles, and pairings so don't be afraid to send 'em in!


End file.
